Descendants The More The Merrier
by EchoRedfox
Summary: The next wave of students are here. Some new faces are going to be seen around the school. Some have always been good. Some may need a little guidence from the first ground to the school. Will they be able to fit in with the other students? OCs are needed and very much wanted. This is my first descendants so if they are out of character I aplogise before hand.
1. My OC and OC form

Name: Callan

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Thick curly read hair that she keeps in a ponytail, she has freckles along the bridge of her nose, her eyes are blue just like her mothers, she is short and light for her age.

Occupation: (If they have a part time job while in school): She has an after school job at a local library, she also have a job on the weekends teaching children how to shot bows

Home: Auradon

Relatives: Merida (mother)

Allies: Jay, Mal, Ben, Evie

Enemies: Chad Charming, Audry,

Likes: Books, archery, meditation, horses, sitting in a grassy field, animals

Dislikes: noise, abusers, technology, guns,

Quotes: "How people treat you is their karma, how you react is yours"

Bio: She took gymnastics at a young age and has played tourney with her cousins, she lost her father in a car accident

Extra: She has a birthmark on her right inner thigh that is shapped like an arrow head, she also has a bear paw tattooed on her left inner thigh

Room mate: Lonnie

Crush Jay

Normal clothes: A large light blue zip up hoodie unzipped showing of a dark blue tanktop that has a bear paw on the center, dark navy almost black mini skirt and dark blue tights, blue converses, gold bracelet with a shaphire in the center of it.

Ballroom outfit: A dark blue dress that goes below her knees, a long golden chain that lays between her breasts, her blue converses

Gym clothes: tank top that is a dark navy color, black gym shorts, and her converses.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Occupation: (If they have a part time job)

Home:

Relatives:

Allies:

Enemies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quotes:

Bio:

Extra:

Room mate:

Crush:

Normal clothes:

Ballroom outfit:

Gym clothes:


	2. New School New Life

**Callan POV**

I groaned as the driver slowed the car to a crawl. I hated this car, hell I hated the driver, my uncle Hamish was the one driving me to the stupid school. I will never understand why my mum thought this place would be could for me. I would never fit in here, a girl from the old country coming to a ritzy place like this. I was going to stick out like a panda amongst Grizzles. They would know I wasn't like them the moment I walked through the doors.

"Cal you know your mum wants what's best for you." Uncle Hamish said putting the car in park.

"I know. I'll get my shit." I said getting out of the car.

I didn't have much just a few overnight bags full of books and one backpack full of clothes. Hamish didn't even wave goodbye before he speed away leaving me all along in this new place. I sighed and blew a strand of red curly hair out of my face before walking in. I was meet by a tall scrawnykid with glasses. I tapped my foot waiting on a brunette to stop acting like bitch to him about her classes.

"Ey. Prissy I don't think the boy is the one you need to be fussin' at." I said trying to get her to go faster.

"Excuse me who are you calling Prissy?" She huffed twirling around on her heels.

"I think I just called you that. Now can you get out of my way. I need to find my room." I said keeping eye contact.

She just huffed at me and walked away. I scrunched my nose at the scent of her perfume. It was sickly. I walked up to the boy with my nose still scrunched and told him my name before sneezing on him by accident. I groaned and face palmed myself. I apologized several times before grabing my schedule, room placement and locker number. I started to walk while just looking at the map he gave me. I think that was a bad Idea cause I walked into what felt like a leather covered wall. I fell back onto my ass and looked up at an adonas of a man. I mentally scolded myself. I didn't need a man nor did I need to think about this one like that. I scurried to collect my things and walked off.

I walked into the hall where my room was supposed to be and noticed something about two students I pasted. They looked like they where from the Isle of the Lost. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a girl who looked like the Evil Queen. That really peeked my interest. I was tempted to ask her where she was from but was ran over by a guy and his dog. I groaned getting up and rubbing my head before I noticed one of my bags had ripped and now my books where scattered in the hallway. I sighed sadly before I went to pick them up.

"Oh my do you need help?" I heard a voice above me ask.

"If ya don't mind helping I would like that." I said looking up.

"I don't mind at all." It was the evil queen looking girl.

She helped me pick them up and carry them to the room. We set them down next to the only empty bed. I bit my lip thinking about what to say. I just mentally said fuck it.

"I'm Callan. Thank you for the help." I said holding out my hand.

She looked at it before taking it. "I'm Evie and I couldn't leave you there to pick it up on your own." She said while shaking my hand.

I nodded as she let go and left telling me she'd see me at dinner. I started to unpack my clothes and books. I put the books away in an empty cabinet and the clothes in a closet space that was not taken up by Kimono type dresses and floral type print. I flopped down on the open bed and sighed somewhat contently before I sat up and untied my shoes and slipped on a pair of bear paw shaped slippers and went down to get dinner. I sat by myself and started to eat the food on my plate.

Or well I was alone when I started eating. I looked up and saw Evie and the guy I sneezed on sitting in front of me. I only waved because my mouth was full. After I swallowed we started talking and laughing. I smiled at how Evie was bragging on her sewing skills. She said she could make me an outfit but I declined before getting up to go back to my room. When I got there I crashed the moment I sat on the bed.

* * *

 _I am hoping I captured Evie okay. I also hope that I will get some OCS from the readers/viewers of this story._


	3. A Tiny Smile

**Callan POV**

I guess there was a few days left in summer when I arrived yesterday because when I woke up there was a familiar bright shine of sun on my face. I groaned a rolled over before there was a loud knock on the door. I threw off the heavy blankets and went to answer it my crazy hair going in every direction. I opened the door to see a girl with a short brown bob like hair cut.

"Um. Hi I'm Jane fairy godmothers daughter I can to give you this." She gulped out while have her arms stretched out with two textbooks.

I took them from her and before I could say thank you she scurried away. I made a face and scrunched my nose up before setting the books down on the night table and traded them for my brush. I sat down on a small stool in front of a small vanity and started the long horrendous task of brushing the mass of curls on my head. Every knot and tangle I pulled at drew a hiss from my lips.

Once I had somewhat tamed the curls on my head I opened the closet and changed my clothes and grabbed a meditation mat. I ran out of the school and stopped a few feet from the tourney field. Once there I laid out the mat and sat down, soon I started to mediate.

 **Phil POV**

I had just put all of the things that I had brought with me away. I looked out my window and saw some guys getting ready to play tourney so I took off running from room hoping to be able to catch them in time to join them. I made it down the stairs and to the field just in time. I introduced myself to a guy with his hair in a long ponytail and a guy I already knew was Prince Ben. We got the gear and got the game started.

Half way through the game I saw a red headed girl sit down on a blue mat not even a yard from our game. I saw a dark brown to light haired guy hit the ball towards her head. We all heard a wack type noise. I hissed at the sound wondering if he broke her skull. I saw her get up and walked up snarling.

"What the hell us your problem?" If looks could kill he'd be gutted and hug like a pig.

"Sorry. I missed the goal." He said shrugging.

"Chad at least apologize to the lady." Ben said crossing his arm.

"Fine. I'm sorry your head looks like a big read target." He said laughing.

"You're such an ass. I hope you break your leg" She hissed snatching his tourney stick and breaking it with her knee.

I watched her throw it on the ground before walking back to her mat and rolling it up before she finally walked away. Turned back around to see Ben giving Chad a disappointed look. We didn't even start the game back. Chad walked away with a stupid looking grin on his face. I heard Ben say something about having plans with his girlfriend.

"Have fun lover boy." Jay said jokingly and started laughing.

I raised an eyebrow as Ben walked away laughing. After he disappeared from sight Jay patted my back saying I should try out for tourney next week and walked away waving as he left. I walked to my dorm room in time to meet my roommate.

 **Called POV**

I was sitting at one of the empty desks in the library when I heard the doors open. I looked up and saw my roommate Lonnie walking briskly over to my table. I raise my eyebrow as she sat down across from me.

"Have you seen him?" She asked giggling.

"Seen who?" I asked going back to my book.

"One of the new guys duh." She said like it was obvious.

"You mean the tall one with brown hair." I said turning the page.

"Yes him." She said giddily.

"Yeah I saw him. Why?" I asked and she gasped.

"Because..." She trailed of thinking.

I laughed and stood up. I gave her a smile and walked away with my book. So far living with her is a trip. I passed the adonas on my way to Evie's room. He gave me a smile before looking forward again. I bit my lip a hurried to Evie's room. I knocked on her door but a girl with purple hair answered the door.

"Oh sorry I'm looking for Evie." I said as she opened the door wider.

"She's over there sitting at the desk. My name is Mal by the way." I nodded and walked in.

"I'm Callan." I said walking over to Evie.

I tapped her shoulder hand handed her an old t-shirt of mine. She took it with a happy smile.

"Thank you. This is such a pretty fabric." She said putting it in a pile.

"Your welcome. I thought you might need fabric. So I found this. So I'll leave you to your sewing." I said turning to leave.

I walked out and walk to my room.

* * *

 _There is the next story update. I hope you guys like. Leave a review please_

 _caio_


	4. They Meet

**Callan POV**

It was early the next morning when I heard a whispering noise. I opened my eyes and saw a trail of small blue lights. I blinked several times thinking it was a figment of my imagination. I tried to go back to sleep but the whispering got annoying. I finally got up and went to touch the light but it moved. I gasped and realized what they where. I heard my mum's voice in the back of my mind.

" _Travelers—particularly those who venture o_ _ut after sunset on unfamiliar pathways—beware of the will o' the wisps."_

I couldn't fight my curiosity. I slipped on a pair of flats and ran after the disappearing lights. I followed them to the tourney field and into the forest. I groaned as they disappeared completely. I looked around trying to find a way back to the main trail. After what felt like an hour I gave up looking and sat down on a large stone. I leaned back and saw the sunrise through the trees. The morning rays warming my skin. I heard twigs break and saw the adonas who had been somewhat plaguing my thoughts.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt." He said with a light blush.

I snorted while trying not to laugh. "You didn't interrupt anythin'. I just got lost is all." I said standing up.

"I could show you the way back." He said with a smile.

"I'd like that thanks. Oh I'm Callan." I said as we walked through the thick underbrush.

"Well Callan I'm Jay." He said as we reached the tourney field.

"I can go from here. Thanks Jay." We shook hands and I felt a kind of electricity go through me.

I bit my lip and ran towards my room blushing. I ran into Evie who was still in her pajamas.

 **Sarina POV**

It was nice and warm when I walked up to the schools front door. I had a bag in each hand as I entered the door. I stopped a skinny boy with a clipboard. He seemed a little on edge when he turned to look at me.

"Excuse me but I need my schedule, room information, and my locker number please." I said with a smile.

"Um. Yea. I need your name first." He said gulping a little.

"Oh yeah. I'm Sarina." I said as he started looking through the papers.

"Here you go. Um your roommate hasn't shown up yet. So for the next few days you have the room to yourself." He said scurrying off after handing me the paper.

I shrugged and walked to the room to put away my stuff. I put away my art books and my clothes before taking my most used art book to a shady spot away from the tourney field. I opened it and started to sketch a picture of a guy playing with his dog. I was half way through with the sketch when the dog ran up to me and jumped into my lap. I started laughing as he licked me. The dogs owner ran up and pulled him off.

"Sorry about Dude. He gets excited about meeting new friends." He said with a giant smile.

I couldn't help but smile with him. "Its fine really. I love dogs." I said scratching the dogs ears.

The dog yipped and started to lick me again which made us both laugh.

 **Ethan POV**

I pulled off my sunglasses before walking into the school. I had to stop a scrawny kid with glasses so I could get my information. I followed the map to my room where it looked like the whole room had been taken over. I huffed and moved all of the stuff that was on my side of the room over to my roommates side. I doubt he was going to be happy when he came back and saw it. I started to unpack my clothes and items I had brought with me from home. I even set up my music player in my window sill. I looked out the window and sighed at the view. I was going to miss the view of the ocean that I had from my room at home. Once I finished unpacking I went to look around the school. I picked up a flyer of the wall that said something about a back to school ball. I folded up the flyer and started to walk back to my room.

 **Callan POV**

I was having dinner Lonnie when Evie ran right up to the table and sat down.

"Did you hear?" She squealed happily.

"Hear what? I asked sipping a milkshake.

"There is going to be a ball the day before school starts." She said excitedly.

"Where did you hear that Evie?" Lonnie asked eating a bite of her salad.

"From this." She said pulling a flyer from her purse. "I'm going to get some new buisness. I can't wait. I'm going to put up a flyer of my own to let people know that I am willing to make a dresses for a low price." She said happily before skipping off.

I smiled behind my milk shake. Lonnie just laughed at her before we walked back to our room. I flopped down on my bed and opened a book about the wisp legend. I rolled on to my stomach while reading as Lonnie started to brush her hair before getting ready for. I put the book back on the nightstand and did the same.

* * *

 _I would like to thank theoneandonlytrueflame for the oc Ethan and I hope that I gave him justice._

 _caio_


	5. And Then There Was More

**Callan POV**

I woke up to someone banging on the door. I yawned and got out from under the thick blankets. I pulled the door open and ran my fingers through the knots in the mass of curls that resided on my head. I rubbed my eyes while I saw a smiling Evie. She pushed her way in and set up on my desk waking Lonnie. I sighed and flopped back in my bed and I almost fell back asleep but Evie poked me.

"I need a model." She said in a sing song like voice

"Why me? Evie I really just wanna sleep." I said closing my eyes.

"You're so small and doll like you would make the best kind of model." She said with a giant smile.

"Fine Evie." I sighed getting out of bed.

I stood up and told her to give me at least an hour for me to shower, detangle my hair, and have a small cup of coffee. She reluctantly agreed and I made sure I hurried because I did not want an angry Evie coming after me. I got out of the shower and was blitzed by Evie. She pulled me by the arm into the room and soon started to take my measurements. I groaned out when she started talking about heels. I soon slipped out of the room and found myself at the tourney field. I sat down a few feet back next to the bleachers and started my mediation routine. I saw Jay run up in a tourney uniform or well just the padding that is under the uniform.

 **Phil POV**

I bit my lip and went looking for my tourney stick, today being the tryouts I didn't want to be late. I groaned out when I stepped on the stick and it broke under my strength. I sighed and left the room a mess. I passed a flyer on my way to the field. I stopped to grab it so I could read it while I was waiting. I ran out on to the field and grabbed a practice stick. I saw the familiar red head sitting cross legged and has her eyes clothes. I sat down on the bleachers while waiting on my turn.

"Hey Phil." Ben said with a smile.

"Hey Ben." I said back.

"Glad you could make it. I think you're going to be a great asset to the team." He said running on to the field.

I followed him on to the field and we started to play. When we stopped I noticed that the red head had be replaced by a long haired blonde girl waiting on Carlos. They walked off together with his dog. I started to walk back to my dorm so I could change and walk to town and apply for a job at the local gym as a trainer.

 **Ethan POV**

I was walking into town to find away to get my own money instead of relying on my parents. I noticed a help wanted sign in the window of a local bar. I walked in and asked to see the manger. The manger and I talked for a few moments. He told me to leave him my number and name so that way he could me back after he spoke with his other employes. I left the bar and looked at the flyer that was in my pocket again. I walked up to a dress store. I opened the door and went to look at there tuxes. I picked out an all black one along with a sea blue tie. I payed with the money I had been given by my parents. I walked back to the and ran into a guy walking with his dog.

"Hi." I said walking past him.

He waved with a smile. I waved back as I went back to my room to see my roommates things all over the room. I sighed and started to pick up his tourney sticks and weights. I was a little pissed. I had talked about this with him but I don't really think he cared.

 **Tiaveen POV**

I was in the kitchen with the work staff making lunch for everyone. I tasted the gumbo that the staff had made and I thought I had lost all since of the word. It was so bland. I looked through the spice cabnits and saw a little tabasca sauce. I smirked and poured about six drops in and took another spoon this time it had the perfect flavor to it. I nodded to myself and smiled proudly. This would make my mama and dad proud. I started to put enough in each bowl for anyone in the student body and maybe even the teachers to have some. I ended my shift in the kitchen and went through the hall to get to my dorm to take a nice hot shower. I saw a light pink flyer hanging on the wall in the hall right before my dorm. I didn't stop to read it I just wanted to hurry and take the shower before Phil took all of the hot water.

 **Callan POV**

I was walking through the little town that the school was set out side of. I passed a small library and went inside. I had borrowed a book from here when Hamish was driving through. I brought the book to the counter and noticed no one around so I did the procidure myself. I put the book away along with several others that had been on a book cart. An older woman who had a name tag on her breast that had said Ann. She asked me if I had any experice with stacking books and I told her that in my home I was the one who put away the left over and used books from the floor. She told me I could work for her after school monday though friday as long as my grades did not slip. I nodded and went on my way back to the school.

"There you are. Cal come here." I was grabbed by Evie and drug into her room.

Mal was reading a spell book with Ben in the room with them. Evie pulled out a dark blue dress with a lace collar that went to the top of the breast where it turned to cloth. Along with lace sleeves to the hands. The bottom of the dress ended a few inches below my knees and the skirt had a bit of glitter in it. I was in awe of it. It was beautiful.

"Wow Evie. This is great. How much do I owe you." I asked reaching for my wallet that was in my jacket pocket.

"This one is free because I made you endure my relentles tourcher of being my model." She said putting it on a hanger and in a plastic cover with a smile.

I smiled back at her and sat down on her bed across from Ben and Mal. Mal had shifted to where she had her legs up in his lap. I smiled a very small smile at them. I saw Evie get to work on a dark royal purple dress. I soon got up and went back to my room with the dress. I picked up the wisp book again before I knew it the day had turned to night.

* * *

 _Sarine is the daughter of Rapunzel. Again I hope I am doing Ethan some justice I know its small right now but he will eventully play a bigger part just like all the OCs that I choice to use. I love how many good vides I'm getting from this story. It makes me so happy that so many people like this story so much. Well until the next update._

 _Caio_


	6. The Night Of The Ball

**Callan POV**

I was half asleep when I heard mine and Lonnie's door open. I just brushed it off thinking she had come back from the bathroom. I couldn't ignore the fact that I was pushed out of bed. i screamed and looked up to see Evie who had a giant smile. I groaned and sat up on the floor. I looked up at the clock and sighed.

"What are you doing here Evie. It's Five O'clock in the morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Turn but Cal tonight is the ball. And you are gonna need help." She said still smiling.

I rolled my eyes knowing that she didn't mean it as an insult. I snorted and stood up before throwing my pillows and the blanket back on the bed. She tugged on my arm and started to pull me towards the door. I didn't resist or fight her knowing that if I did it would probably hurt her feelings. She pushed my down at her vanity and started on my hair. She didn't just brush my hair she pacrticly pulled out my hair. I hissed and groaned at each knot she hit. The sun was up and shining when she finished with my hair. I bit my lip when she and Mal started to talk about what way my hair should go.

 **Sarina POV**

I left my room about eight in the morning so I could Evie early. She had said my dress would be done yesterday but I could never catch her. I knocked on her door and a girl with deep purple hair answered the door. She held up a finger and Evie came do the door and handed me a long clear wrapped Lavender dress. I payed her six hunderd dollars. I walked back to my room and put it up on the closet. My roommate had come in a last night with her lamp. I opened the bag and pulled out the dress so I could find the right pair of shoes and the right shade of make up to go with it. I started to brush my hair and get ready.

 **Tiaveen POV**

I was making the menu tonight. I was thumbing through the giant royal cook book. I was very disappointed by the selection in the book. I shut it and started to think of my own recipes. I got a brilliant idea and started rushed around the kitchen and found everything I was going to need. I shewed off half of the staff knowing that they would just fuck it up. I set the pot on a burner and was going to let it simmer for the rest of the afternoon. I washed and dryed my hands before running to my room to see if Phil was going to go to the ball tonight. I didn't want to go to a dress shop by myself and I knew he needed to fitted for one.

"Phil. Cher you in there." I said opening the door.

"Yeah. I'm here." He said lifting a weight in his right hand.

"Come on cher the ball is tonight and we both need a tux." I said looking for my wallet.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. I huffed at him and forced him to go with me. It took me and hour to find one while he just picked out a dress shirt and said he was ready. I snorted at him and paid for our things. When we got back it was a few hours till the ball was supposed to start. I picked up my apron and ran back to the kitchen so I could check on the dinner.

 **Phil POV**

I had went back to my work out routine when Tiaveen and I came back. I looked at the time and saw that there was only about two hours left till it was time for everyone to be heading down to the ball room. I went to get in the shower and got ready. I thought it would be smart to get there early because I had read that Ben was going to annouce the newest students. I got to the ballroom and saw the red head standing with a black and blue haired girl. I saw Jay just leaning on the wall watching everyone.

 **Callan POV**

I started to figet with my gold necklace when I felt eyes on me. I bit my lip and looked over my shoulder and caught Jay staring at me. I felt myself blush and I scoulded myself in my head saying that I should be foucsed on my studies when school started tomorrow. I could still feel him staring at me as Evie drug me to the top of the stairs and into a room with all of the newest people in the school. I watched Ben walk up to the top of the stairs and smile.

"Everyone we are holding this ball tonight in hornor of another school year and for the new students who would love to welcome the children from the Isle Of The Lost. First I would like to Introduce Ethan son of Airel" He said motioning for a guy with red spiked hair.

"Next is Tiaveen son of Tiana." A dark skinned man walked down the stairs after Ethan.

"Sarina daughter of Rapunzel." A girl with long blonde hair walked down after him.

"Lala the daughter of Queen La from the Isle of the lost." Another blonde girl went to walk down but she had no shoes.

"Aziz the son of Aladdin." A guy in a white truban walked down after the girl.

"Phil the son of Hercules." The brown haired guy who I have seen from the tourney field.

"Aura daughter of Ursala and Hades." A dark brown haired girl who had blue highlites was next.

"And lastly Callan the daughter of Meridan." I gulped and walked down the stairs after Aura.

When we all reached the floor I saw the burrnette who I had come to learn her name is Audrey walked past me and made a scoff. I snorted at her and over heard her talking with Jane and Chad.

"Why would they let more into the school. It's bad enough how they treat us." she said with a huff.

"You know." I started "How people treat you is their karma how your react is yours." I said walking away from her.

I stood back away from the dance floor while everyone was dancing. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and saw Jay he had a small smile and had his hand open.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked waiting on my answer.

"Yes. I'd love to." I said giving him my hand.

We danced for what seemed like forever, I looked over and saw Evie giving me a giant smile and Lonnie giving me a thumbs up with a wink. I blushed a light pink and kept my eyes on the ground. Soon he excused himself for something else and I walked over to Evie and Lonnie.

"He is so into you." Lonnie said picking up a bowl of food.

"I don't know Lonnie." I said with the same light blush on my cheeks.

"What ever Callan I'm telling you he likes you." She said it and I snorted.

"Again Lonnie I don't know. I do know my mum always tells me that you don't need a man to be happy with yourself." I said sitting in a chair.

Lonnie stayed quiet and shrugged before looking over at the dark skinned guy Tiaveen. I smirked and laughed at the look in her eyes. It seemed like all to soon the clock hit midnight and the ball had ended. I was on my way back to my room when I saw Mal and Ben still dancing the night away.

* * *

 _I would like to say that I really tried in this chapter. I wanted have as many POV's in this chapter as possible I know it seems like each POV is short but keep in mind when school starts in the next chapter each chapter is probably gonna have at least four different POVs. Also each chapter after this one might be half a day and will be continued in the one after it._

 _Caio_


	7. First Half Of Day One

**Phil POV**

I woke up to the sound of Tiaveen's alarm clock going off at four this morning. I groaned and rolled over as he got up and started to change his clothes. He started humming and turned on his radio. I scoffed at him and threw my pillow at his head. He dodged it and huffed before opening up the door.

"Cher don't forget if you want breakfast you better be up before seven." He said slamming the door shut.

I groaned out before closing my eyes and tired to go back to sleep but my stomach growled at the thought of food. I sighed and got out of bed and looked around the room for a shirt and pants. I got dressed with out turning on the light and picked up the shoes next to my bed. I slipped them on before walking down to the cafe.

 **Callan POV**

I was up before Lonnie's alarm was set to go off. I was sitting in the middle of the floor on the circle like rug with my eyes closed and was in the middle of a deep calming breath before the stupid alarm went off. I groaned out and let my head fall forward. I opened my eyes in time to see her open her eyes and yawn. I stood up and dusted of my skirt and tights before picking up my converses. I laughed as Lonnie hugged her pillow tighter and talked in her sleep. I heard something along the lines of not yet mommy. After I had my shoes on I picked up my meditation mat and walked out the door. I stopped a few feet from the forest, I uncurled the mat and sat down on it and took a deep breath in. I closed my eyes and felt the rising sun on my face. I was almost in the bliss of peace when I heard twigs snap under someones feet.

"You do know most people are a sleep at this time right?" I heard a familiar voice joke.

"That's why right now is the best time to find inner peace. There is no noise." I said opening my eyes and looking up.

Jay had a smile on his face as he sat down next to me and I noticed that he was wearing shorts and a worn out t-shirt with running shoes. I smiled a little at him before I strechted out my legs. Even with my legs out straight out like his I still seemed smaller than him. I made a face and sighed.

"So what are you doing up this early?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"Best time for a run is when then the sun is just about to rise." He said leaning back on his arms.

I nodded and leaned back as a light breeze came through. I smiled and felt a few stray hairs fly in the wind. I felt his hand put a few behind my ear. I blushed and bit my lip. He stood up and strechted before saying he had to get ready for the classes. I waited for him to be out of sight when I left to do the same.

 **Tiaveen POV**

I had just finished the mornings menu when I saw most of the student body walk through the doors. I spotted a girl in a kimono type dress in the front of line. I had a light smirk on my face. She walked right up to where I was still standing.

"Mornin' Cher. What can I get you?" I asked as she blushed a little.

"Um yeah can I get what ever the chef made this morning." She said still blushing.

I handed her homemade biscuits and gravy. "Just for you Cher." I said with a wink as she walked off.

After i was done serving breakfast I put away my apron and went to make my self a plate before I had to rush of to the heroics class. I sat down next to Phil who was just playing with the food that I made sure was cooked perfectly.

"Excuse me cher but I made that to be eaten not played with. could you just eat it." I huffed at him a little pissed that he would do that to perfectly good food.

"Sorry Tiaveen. Just not that hungry." He said staring at the red head who I couldn't remember her name.

"Cher you either need to eat it or give it to someone who will." I said seeing the kimono girl sit with her.

 **Sarina POV**

I was late to breakfast so I needed to hurry to get to art III. I walked into the barren cafe and got a green apple before running off to the art room. I saw the girl from last night. She was a brunette, she motioned for me to sit with her. I did because it was the only seat left. I pulled out my sketch book and placed it on the table along with several pens and pencils. I smiled at my seat mate and tried to be nice.

"It's good to see another perfectly royal face." She said with an uptight additude.

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused.

"Have you not heard?" She asked shocked.

"What? That they allow the children of villians? Yes I heard. That's why my mother sent me here." I said still confused.

She just huffed and me and turned forward again. I was still confused though why would she that to me. I sighed and waited for the lesson to begin.

 **Lala POV**

They had me in the library with a few other villain kids. It was a mockery of us I swear. Why in the hell would we try to be like our parents half of us where elated to be off that damn island why would try and do what they did. I know I was glad to be away from the phycotic bitch that was my mother. But as the teacher said only the most dangerous parent's children are going to take the goodness classes. Meaning me and this other girl Aura. She looked just as bored as I was but we couldn't complain.

 **Ethan POV**

I was seated next to Ben in the herocis, the teacher was droning on and on about past battle tactics. I snorted quietly when he came to the topic of sword fighting. He began to explain that fighting with a sword should have be a last resort for any hero and that now we should only try to use our words or a less violent answer. I heard two people whispering behind me. I turned around and saw Jay with his feet up on his desk and Carlos feeding his dog in the class. It made me smile a little. I heard the small and somewhat plump teacher tell Jay to put his feet down. He followed the request but not with out rolling his eyes first. I couldn't help but look around to see who all was in the class. I saw Chad who looked bored out of his mind while sitting next to Phil I think his name was, who was trying to pay attention but couldn't due to Doug trying to tell him all the names of the seven dwarfs. Poor guy shouldn't have asked.

The guy at the table desk next to me was writing down new recipes. One of them sounded really good it was a poched duck. His mate looked bored out of his mind.

* * *

 _There is first half of the school day. I hope that the readers/viewers/reviewers all like the beginning of the first school day at Auradon Prep._

 _Caio_


	8. End Of Day One

**Aziz POV**

I was sitting in the chemistry class bored out of my mind. I groaned as the teacher called one of the newer students. I pulled my head up from the desk in time to see it was a child of a villain. She had long blond hair in a loose braid that hit her waist. She had a confused look when the teacher asked her to come up to the board and solve the equation. I tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to lean towards me. She did so but very reluctently.

"He's wanting you to go to the green thing on the wall and solve the number problem." I said motioning to it.

"Well I don't know the answer." She said a little on the defencive side.

I wrote down the equation on the board and showed her how to work it. When I showed her how to get the answer she took the paper from me and made a face before just staring at it again. I sighed a little before taking it back and showing her again.

"It is kinda hard at the begging but it gets easier. If you'd like I could help you out." I said as the bell rang out.

 **Callan POV**

I nearly ran out of the creative writing class, it took everything i had not to stab myself in the eye with a pencil. The teacher didn't know what good literature was it could have bitten her in the ass and she would have thought it was a children's book. I was in a rush to find the girls locker room for the stupid gym class that they had. The only upside to the class was that every lesson was taught by a different instructor for every student. Meaning everyone's one lesson was either one on one with the instructor or in a small group of student who had somewhat similar skill set. When I found the locker room for the girls I changed quickly before I ran out on the field to grab a neatly set up bow. I walked over to a small rounded man who looked like he was trying to hard to be intimidating.

"State your name and skill set." He said with a following whistle blow.

"Callan and just watch." I said picking up an arrow and hitting the target dead center.

He dropped the whistle from his mouth, I just gave him a blank look. I think sometimes people forget who my mother is or they just doubt me because of my smaller size. He bent down to pick up the whistle and the told me to run laps, after calling me a show off and a smart ass under his breath. I snorted but took off running around the tourney field and started to watch the team get ready for next Fridays game. I saw Jay and I think for a moment I got distracted because I stopped for a moment and I was almost litlerally ran over by a guy twice my size. I groaned and tried to sit up but it just hurt everywhere.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry." I heard him say, before bending down to help me up.

"What are you a brick wall with legs." I hissed feeling like I was hit by a truck.

"No just the son of a god." He said with a smile.

I didn't even have a good come back for that one. I started to walk again but I had to sit down in the grass scratch that I fell on my ass on the grass. He came over and sat next to me. I didn't really say anything I was to busy trying to make sure he hadn't injured anything important.

"I'm Phil by the way."He said stretching.

"I'm Callan and I remember your name from last night." I said while laying back and staring at the clouded sky.

 **Tiaveen POV**

I was able to leave the history class in time to rush into the kitchen to help cook lunch. I was late and they had started to cook with out me. I was horrified by what they where cooking. It was a cross between soup and chile that looked like it should have been put out of it's misery months ago. I sighed and shook my head before starting on making a stew like dish. I had to make this with out any of their recipes. I just knew that the recipe they followed had lead them in a very wrong direction. I was done when the first students walked through the door. This time the kimono was no where in sight. I just shrugged and took off my apron and fixed my own bowl before sitting next to Phil.

"So cher how is your day goin so far." I asked taking a bite.

He didn't answer, he was still staring at the girl I had learned was named Callan. I rolled my eyes knowing he wasn't going to answer me. I just went back to eating my food.

 **Aura POV**

I was tapping my foot repeatedly on the ground while waiting for the teacher in this stupid internet saftey class. I didn't understand why I had to take this stupid ass class in the first place. It wasn't like I was gonna look up a way to get all of villain's off the island. That is just stupid and impossible also I wouldn't want to do that anyway. Mother would say that lacked originality. I rolled my eyes at the teacher who was walking past mine and I think she was a jungle girl or one with no pervious knowlege of techonlogy. She just kept staring at the screen trying to touch it. I sighed at her antics but went back to focus on what the lady was trying to say.

 **Callan POV**

I was ready for this day to end by the time the last bell rolled around. I let out a sigh of releif and walked to Evie and Mal's dorm. I knocked on the door and Evie answered it pulling me by the arm and shoving me into her desk chair before sitting in Mal's chair after bringing it closer to her desk chair. I was a little shocked and somewhat curious as to why she did this. She sat down gracefully and smiled at me.

"So Evie what are you smiling about?" I asked wanting to know why she looked so happy.

"Me and Doug are going to that new resterant on Friday thanks to the money I got from making the dresses." She said excitedly.

"That's amazing how much did you make?" I asked smoothing out my skirt.

"Atleast two thousand." She said and just stared at her with a blank look.

"What do I have something on my face?" She asked worried. "My mother always said be on the look out for early wrikles."

"No. It's just two thousand is a lot of fucking money." I said with a small laugh.

"Oh. Yeah I guess it is. I'm just so excited he told me to dress fancy. I'm going to make a whole new outfit for it." She said springing up.

"I will not be your model for this Evie." I said moving to stand up but she made me stay seated.

"That's not what I'm going to do." I just need to know what looks good and what doesn't." She said.

I think I was stuck for the next two hours at least. I was able to escape when Mal came back with two plates of food. She gave me a plate and a knowing smile. I nodded and thanked her before running off to my own room to eat and try and meditate. I opened the door and saw Lonnie with Sarina talking about something. I sighed and placed the plate on the table and grabbed my mat knowing that I wouldn't get any quiet in the room. I had to walk to the empty shade of the woods to find quiet and even there it was only slightly noise free. I sat down on the mat and closed my eyes and started to take deep calming breaths.

"Does that really work?" I jumped slightly at the voice.

"Sometimes but only if there is peace and quiet. Why would you like to try it with me?" I asked turning my head to Jay.

"Yeah. I would." He said sitting next to me.

"Alright close your eyes, take deep calming breaths and envision yourself in peace and harmony with anything and everything around you." I said taking my own deep breaths.

After a few moments of somewhat silence. I heard him move around, and I opened my eyes to give him a look.

"It's not for everyone." I said and he nodded moving to lay on the grass.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. The colors turning different hues. I smiled and stood up to stretch and pick up my mat.

 **Ethan POV**

I made it back to my room before nine at night. I threw my bag on the floor. My roommate was passed out in his bed snoring. I huffed and got myself ready for bed. I set my alarm and crashed on the bed.

* * *

 _And there it is the end of day one. I hope everyone enjoys the end of day one. I love all the possitive reviews that you guys are giving. I hope that I can keep writing to you guys standards. I can't wait for the reviews this chapter I hope it meets your standards as the others have._

 _Caio_


	9. Stormy Weather

_I know this will be reposted thing but I had to correct some mistakes I found and Also to one of my favorite reviewers ArtemisBAMF1218 this story is not just dedicated to Jay and Callan. Its for all of the couples. I will be happy to do a oneshot for any of the couples from this story. Just give me a rating, a couple, and theme._

* * *

 **Callan POV**

I didn't usually need an alarm but this morning I wanted to be out and at the edge of the school and under the trees just before the sun was even thinking about shining. I hit the off switch on the alarm before grabbing my clothes and a towel so I shower and then go meditate. I didn't even wait for my hair to dry but when I went to walk outside a I heard a loud roar of thunder. I jumped back scared and I almost fell on my ass but I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jay looking at me.

"You scared of storms or something?" He asked with a joking smile.

"No. I just don't like loud noises." I said blushing and tying to get him to let me go.

He released me but wrapped an arm around to lead me back to my room. I jumped again when the lights went out. I heard several screams coming from the hall that my room was in. We hurried to my room. I saw Lonnie already lighting candles and getting a few flashlights. Jay and I went to help her give them to all of the students in the school.

 **Phil POV**

I heard a loud crack outside the window that made jump in bed. I sat up and looked at the window and saw a bright flash of light. I groaned out and got out of bed to turn on the light switch. I flicked it but no light came on. I made a face and sighed before waking Tiaveen up.

"Not now cher my muffins are burning." He said still asleep.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of bed. He got up from the floor and gave me a look. I almost laughed if it wasn't for the the loud knock on the door. Tiaveen went to answer it. I heard him talking to another person but I was to busy looking for a flash light to try and listen in on the conversation. Tiaveen closed the door and came in with a small candle and a large flashlight.

"Where did you get those?" I asked taking the flash from him.

"From Jay, I think that's his name anyway." He said setting the candle down on a table.

"I'm just taking a guess but I doubt that we are gonna be going to any classes to day." I said sitting on the weight bench.

 **Sarina POV**

I was sitting by candle light with Carlos while sketching pictures of Dude. He kept trying to get Dude to stay still. Eventually Dude just barked at him and ran under a chair. I started to laugh at them. He was trying to bribe him with treats and belly rubs. I had turned to a new page and started to sketch the scene before me. He eventually gave up and came back to sit next to me. He leaned against the bookshelf and closed his eyes while smile on his face. It was an infectious smile. I couldn't help but smile after I saw it.

"So did you get any good sketches for your art assignment?" He asked taking the book from my hands.

"Yeah. I think I did. Thank you.." I didn't finish my sentence when Dude barked. "Thank you too Dude. I wouldn't forget about you." I said laughing at the little dog that was still under the chair.

 **Callan POV**

Lonnie had left me and Jay alone in our room, we both where seated on the bay window seat. My knees up against my chest with my chin on my knees as we watched the rain pour down. I sighed and noticed that there was finally some sunshine behind the dark gray clouds. But my hope was squished when there was a loud roar of the thunder. I squeaked and jumped, I swear Jay was laughing at me but he pulled to him. He had postioned me to where my back was to his front and my legs stretched out on the seat. I sighed and blushed as we continued to watch the rain pour down from the sky.

"When I was little I use to welcome the storm." I said with a blank stare.

"Why don't you anymore?" He asked while playing with my hair.

"My father died on a day like this." I said with a simple shrug like it didn't matter.

He didn't say anything nor did he stop running his fingers in my hair. After a while I started to fall asleep.

 **Tiaveen POV**

Even if he wasn't hungry I knew eventually everyone else would be starving. I took the flashlight and went to go down to the kitchen. Mama always said chicken and dumplings was the best food for a storm well next to gumbo it was but I made that the first night I was here. I went right to cooking in the little light I had. I heard the door open and the kimono girl walked in.

"Hey cher how are you doing today?" I asked before going back to cooking.

"Oh I'm good. Do you need any help?" She asked while blushing.

"Cher I'd love that." I said as we got to work.

We finished quickly, she even made tea, or well she had tea leaves and hot water in a teapot. She said it was much better than sweet tea. I thought she was crazy even after I tried it. She thought it would be a good idea to deliver it room to room. I scoffed at the idea at first because I am not the help but she had the right idea. Half of the student body was still in their pajamas. I knocked on a door that belonged to Hayden and Ethan. But Ethan was the one to answer the door saying thank you and closing the door again. Lonnie, as I had finally learned her name, opened the door to her room and quickly shut it saying the red head was asleep and could be fiesty when woken up, so she made me stay outside of the room while she took three bowls in to he room. The last room was my own. I set a bowl down for Phil who was still lifting weights.

"Here cher you need to eat." I said setting down my own bowl.

* * *

 _And here it is most of day two. I am so happy that my Reader/Viewer/Reviewers all like this story. So I now have a poll going. It is for if you would like me to write a oneshot about any of the couples in this story. Here is something that is not in the poll though. If you would like to pick the rating, the couple, and a theme for the oneshot. Either leave it in the comments or pm me personally. I hope that you all like this chapter as much as the rest._

 _Caio_


	10. Day Two Comes To An End

_To the Mystery Girl guest reviewer I'd love to have Elise but I'd need you to follow the way the form is set please. Also to ArtemisBAMF1218 I have posted your oc request. If you have anymore please let me know._

* * *

 **Phil POV**

The sun had finally peaked out from behind the clouds it was around three or four in the afternoon so by the time the power came back on I was in a rush to the tourney field. I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw Callan with Jay. He had his arm on her shoulders, but it went away when she pushed his arm off and pushed him away playfully. I passed Ben with Mal who where giving the Audery girl the evil eye. I wondered what had made them not like her even more than they already seemed to. I set my gym bag down and waited for everyone on the team to start a huddle before we started our practice.

After practice I saw the little dog that everyone called Dude run up with Sarina who was holding a torn up sketch book. He took Dude's leash from her and they walked off together. I watched the girl with black and blue hair skip over to Callan and sit next to her before they started talking about something. What ever it was made Callan blush and walk away. I bit my lip and thought about following her but Jay and Ben called me over to them.

"Yea. What's up guys?" I asked as we walked to the locker room.

"Just wanted to say that you are amazing on the field." Ben started to say.

"Yeah the those punks aren't gonna know what hit them on Friday." Jay finished before giving me a fist bump.

I smiled as they walked off in different directions, Jay saying something about a shower, and Ben about some unfinished business with Mal. I walked to my own room only to hear Tiaveen sing if it could be called that, along with some old style Jazz music.

"Tiaveen I know that you love this but you have got to stop before you give me a headache man." I said turning it off.

That was a mistake because i got the biggest talking to I have ever had in my life. I made a face and left the room in the middle of his don't touch what's not yours cher speech.

 **Evie POV**

I was walking to Doug's room when I heard laughing it made me stop in my tracks. I looked over at the door and saw the names on the door.

 _Callan & Lonnie_

I bit my lip slightly and peaked in. I saw Jay was sitting in Lonnie's chair with it turned backwards and Callan was standing in the center telling what sounded like a story that was older than her.

"And chomp my leg was taken clean off." She said in a gruff voice before howling with laughter and falling to the floor.

"Where the hell did that story come from?" Jay asked laughing with her.

"My grandpa Fergus." Callan said sitting up.

I hurried to shut the door before I squealed in delight. I skipped off to find Doug and tell him what I saw.

 **Aura POV**

I was sitting in the large tub that was in my bath room. My roommate was a few days late so I went a head and took over the room. I smiled to myself as I thought to myself. I had wanted more space for my things so I took. I had my long hair up in a bun for just this occation because I did not feel like getting out that stupid blow dryer to frizz up my hair. I heard a loud knock on the door but ignored I was in no mood to be disurbed. I hit play on a radio so to drown out any noise that would take me away from my relaxation time.

 **Sarina POV**

Carlos told me he need someone to watch Dude when he went to go by him some treats. I had said I would do it so now I had the little guy curled up at my feet while I was drawing pictures to pin on the walls. The poor guy must have missed Carlos because he kept whining every few moments. I set down the paper and pen before picking up his leash.

"Dude do you wanna go for a walk huh boy." I asked getting up.

I got a bark as answer he ran to my room door and waited for me to put his leash on him. We went for a short walk because it was getting dark and Carlos was waiting on both of us.

* * *

 _There is the end of day two. I hope I can keep writing to you guys expectations. Also I would more oneshot ideas just give me the couple/theme/rating I will do my best to write it how you invision it ._

 _Caio_


	11. Old Relatives and New Friends

_To prinessdream I'm sorry for not responding to your pm of the two oc. I was still going to use them they are just late to getting to school. Sorry if I upset you._

 _To ArtemisBAMF1218 thank you for all of the positive feedback for every chapter._

 _To Mystery Girl thank you Elise_

 _To PurpleDolphin05 Thank you for Hunter and Hayley I will try to write them to what you expect_

* * *

 **Callan POV**

I was still asleep when I heard a loud bang on my room door, I groaned and got out of bed to answer it knowing that I had about two hours till it was time for me to be up for my morning meditation. When I opened the door I felt someone pull me into a bear hug and lifted me off the ground. I let out squeak and started to kick my legs. I knew exactly who it was the only guy in my life I allow to do this to me.

"Hunter let me go." I whisper yelled at him.

"Not till you say the magic words short stuff." He said patting the curls on my head.

"Oh great king Hunter will you please let me, the undeserving one go." I said in a blank voice and he dropped me on my ass.

I snorted at him and stood up, before I smiled at him and gave a hug of my own. He ruffled my hair a told me to get back to sleep or get dressed and spend time with him. I chose the latter, I didn't even brush my hair just pulled it back. When we were young we would all run around grandfathers castle and play several games, but as we all grew older each of us went our different ways. Even though me and Hunter stayed close is wasn't as if we spoke often. I moved to Auradon with my mother at fifteen and he stayed in Dunbrouch.

 **Elise POV**

It was sunlight when I walked up to the door of the school. I was three days late to arrive at the school and I knew there was going to be somethings that the teachers where going to be pissed about. I had to knock on the door of my room and wait. I think I interupted her sleep because her long blonde hair was tangled. I smiled at her and lightly waved. She opened the door all the way open for me to come in and then she started to get ready.

"Hi I'm Elise." I said putting my bags next to my bed.

"Sarina." She said yawning and pulling out her clothes for the day.

I sat down on my bed and smoothed out the wrinkles on the blanket. She walked to the a joining bathroom to change from her pajamas to her clothes. I laid back on the bed and looked to the ceiling.

 **Evie POV**

I was talking with Doug over breakfast telling him more about what I saw yesterday. I kept telling him not to saying anything to anyone but to try and push Jay even closer to her.

"Please Doug. He looked so happy with with her yesterday." I said giving him a little pout.

"Fine Evie but I doubt Jay will even talk to me about this. And why do you want to rush them?" He asked taking a bite of toast.

I was still pouting but I had to think about what he asked while taking a sip of my water.

 **Sarina POV**

I walked to art class with my roommate, she was telling me about her pet reindeer Stella. I laughed when she told be about a story of their adventers. When we walked in I saw Audrey already sitting down in the seat next to the one I sat in on Monday. Elise sat down on the oppsite side of me. I pulled out my sketch book and opened to the pages of Dude for the animals of Auradon project.

Elise had pulled out a small art book and we waited for the folders with our next assignment. I opened the folder and read the assignment. _Split in to a group of two and sketch from where your partner is from based on a disruption that they give you._

* * *

 _Sorry that this one is so short. I hope that every will like it as much as the others. If anyone has any more on shot ideas as I have said give me a rating/couple/theme._

 _Caio_


	12. Jealousy

**Callan POV**

I was taping my pencil on the table of the creative writing class. It's not like I hate the class just the damn teacher. She is an idiot, who has no clue what good writing is. I sighed as she handed out our graded essays on our family, she gave me a small smile when she put mine on my desk. The door slowly opened and a girl with long pink hair walked in. The teacher stopped her and asked for a note. She gave her one and then sat next to me.

"I love your curls. I've always wanted to have curls like that." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, but they are a bitch to brush in morning." I said smiling back at her.

By the end of the class I had learned her name was Amy and that she was Mal's younger sister. We walked to the gym hall way she said that she had a home eck class that she couldn't be late for. I nodded at her as she ran towards the stairs. I sighed and walked in to the locker room to change. I wasn't really thinking while I was walking pasted the tourney field. I barely heard look out when I pushed to the ground. I sat up and saw that one of the shots from the kill zone had almost hit me. I looked over and saw both Hunter and Jay on the ground. Jay smiled at me sheepishly but Hunter was scowling at Jay.

 **Evie POV**

I was sitting at a lunch table waiting for either Doug or Jay to come talk to me. Instead it was Ben who had a somewhat disapproving look on his face. He sat down in front of me and we just locked eyes for a moment. I gave him a sheepish smile and looked down.

"So Evie you know why I'm here?" He asked smiling.

"Doug told you didn't he?" I asked sighing.

"Yea he did. Also I want in on helping." He said eating his own lunch.

"I know and I'm... Wait What!?" I asked spitting out my drink.

"I wanna help you. Mal does to but she wants to stay a nuetral party incase it doesn't work out." He said taking a drink.

"Yay this is awesome. We just need to make a plan." I said excitedly.

 **Phil POV**

I was eating lunch with Tiaveen when I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head and saw a blonde girl with blush on her face when I looked her in the eye. She looked away faster than I could blink. I was confused but I let it go till Tiaveen started laughing. I tilted my head slightly at him confused.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked taking bite of my burger.

"You cher. I'm laughing at you." He said chuckling.

I gave him a look. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked picking up the drink.

"Cause that little blonde might be crushing on you like you are on the fistey red head." He said eating a french fry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked blushing.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said with a grin.

"Shut up." I said still blushing.

He just shrugged and got up to throw away his trash. I snorted at him as he walked away, I sighed and soon did the same as him knowing I had to be in the the history class soon. I walked towards the class and heard someone follow me. I turned around and saw the same blonde girl I gave her a smile and she blushed at me.

 **Elise POV**

I bit my lip and walked past to glowing guy so I could to my class. He had smiled me and I blushed. I had to hurry off to class. I got there and sat next to a guy with red spiked hair. We didn't speak to each other. I started taking notes and lost track of time. When the bell rang I hurried to my room to get started on my art project with Sarina but she wasn't in the room. I looked all over for her but she wasn't in the room. I looked out the window and saw her with a dog outside on the tourney field. I picked up my art book and ran down to meet her. I was almost to her when I saw the guy from the hallway he was on the field with the other players.

"Oh hey Elise." I heard Sarina yell from the bleachers.

"Hey." I yelled back going to her.

"Sorry. Carlos asked me to watch Dude." She said petting the dog in her lap.

"Oh it's fine. We can do the project out here." I said sitting next to her.

"Alright. Who should go first?" She asked me pulling out her own sketch book.

"I'll go first." I said putting my book down.

I started to tell her about my castle at home, and about how when I was younger my mother would turn a garden into a winter wonder land for the both of us to play in. She showed me her sketch and I nodded and said that was perfect. Then she started to descripe her home. After we where finished a guy ran up to her and took Dude's leash saying thank you to her. I looked over at the field and saw one of the band members talking to Prince Ben. I walked down to the field to hear what they where saying.

"We should find a way to get him to tell her." The band member said pointing in the guy from the hallway's direction.

"He won't do it with out help." Ben said with a sigh.

"But she's perfect for him." The band member said motioning to the red head.

I snorted at that thought and felt a twinge of jealousy in my gut. I looked over at the guy from the hallway and saw that he was with another person with long brown hair. They fist bumped and the guy with long brown hair walked over to prince Ben and the band member. I walked over in time to catch Sarina going back to our room.

* * *

 _And here is the second half of day three. I hope that I am capturing everyone's OC's well enough. sorry about the short chapter from yesterday I had to go with friends of mine to the women's clinic and they did not have very good wifi so I had to cut the first chapter a little short._

 _Caio_


	13. The Few Hours Before Parent's Day Begins

**Jay POV**

I had just tied my sneakers when Dude jumped on my bed and rolled over on his back and whined. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic little dog but scratched his stomach and stood up. He rolled back over on to his stomach and put his head on his paws while still on my bed. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall and reached the doors that lead outside I saw a flyer posted on it. I groaned as I picked it up. This afternoon would be parents day. I made a face as I crumpled it up and shoved it in my gym shorts pocket. I stepped out the door and saw that the sun was close to peeking out from behind the horizon. I started my run at the very end of the tourney field and through the trails in the woods. When I came out of the woods again Callan was already sitting on her mat with her eyes closed.

"Hey." I said sitting next to her.

"Hi." She said smiling at me while opening her eyes.

I smiled back still looking in her ocean blue eyes, I heard the paper in my pocket crickle and make noise as I moved to put my legs out. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the noise. I pulled out the paper and handed it to her. She shrunched up her nose her freackles becoming clear on her face.

"I hate parent's day." I told her leaning back on my arms.

"I do to. My mum hardly shows." She said making a face

"I get to see my dad on a tiny computer screen." I snorted as she folded up the paper.

A breeze came by and blew a few strands of her in to her face and I brushed them behind her ear. I bit my lip and leaned closer to her but I heard a familiar giggle from behind me. I turned around and saw a flash of black and blue.

 **Evie POV**

I had to run off before Jay could catch me watching him. I bit my lip and ran to my room to tell Mal who I had hoped would tell Ben. I stopped and saw a flyer about parent's day. I felt excited to meet Doug's parents. He had told me he told them about me. I pulled it off the wall and continued on my way to my room. I was almost to my room when I spotted Sarina with Carlos who was walking Dude. I got a grin on m face and skipped over to them showing them the flyer. Sarina looked happy and excited to see her parents while Carlos looked a little frightened about her dad would think of him.

 **Callan POV**

I was about to get ready for class when Lonnie ran in with another parents day flyer saying how we wouldn't be having any classes today and started to wounder about what to wear. I helped her pick out a floral print dress with light brown sandals before I went down to breakfast. I had passed the front the door when I saw several limo's, cars, and even a few parents walk up to the school. I made a face when I saw my uncles and not my mother knowing that she was more than likely not going to show. I walked through the chaos of the kitchen staff hurrying around to make food and decorate for all the parents. I just picked up a milkshake and sat next to a blonde girl who gave a disgusted look. I was about to tell her my name when she told me not touch her. I shrugged as she walked away and Evie sat in her place looking happy with herself.

* * *

 _And here is the first part of the parents day I know it's short but I was writing though a block when this hit me. but do not worry the next one will be atleast twice as long as this one. Also as I keep stating I am still taking one shot requests. Just give me a theme/couple/rating and I will do my best to make it happen. So I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Leave a review if you wish. To all of the Reviewers/Readers/Followers keep being great, you guys inspire me to write more_

 _Caio_


	14. Parents Day

_The parents day may be split into three chapters. It depends on how much there is to write._

* * *

 **Aura POV**

I was sitting in the library at one of the computers while Fairy Godmother was setting up a connection to Isle. I was looking at nails just as my parents faces popped up on the screen. My mother was randomly clicking the buttons trying to get the sound to come on, while my father was tell her how she was wrong and then tried to show her how it was. Finally they started to fight with each other.

"Guy's! That's enough please stop." I yelled at them while putting my face in my hands.

"Aura! Honey how are you?" My father asked putting his face close to the screen.

"Hello daddy." I said rubbing my face.

"Aura dear tell me what evil things have you done lately?" My mother asked looking at her fingernails.

"I took over my whole room, and caused a water spill in the girls bathroom when the lights went out." I said rubbing my head.

 **Lala POV**

I was looking at the computer screen while trying to figure out how to turn it on. Or well I was but Fairy Godmother came over and turned it on for me and I saw my mothers face popped up. I jerked my head back as I saw my mothers eyebrows and eyes. I over heard a man tell her to sit on her ass and get her face out of the screen. We just blinked at each other for a few moments.

"So my darling Lala how goes the world domination." She asked blinking slowly at me.

"That's what you want mother. I would just rather focus on my studies." I said sighing and trying to to look at her.

"Princess Lala we have talked..." I turned off the computer and walked away from the library to join everyone else in the yard.

 **Phil POV**

I was sitting with my dad at a picnic table waiting on my mother. We started an arm wrestling contest that my siblings had to watch us do. My older brother was cheering for dad to break the table by throwing me onto the table. I made a face and put more force into pushing his arm down. I couldn't move his arm and he pinned my arm to the table. He let my hand go and I shook off the pain. My mother walked over with my younger brother, two sisters, and my godfather.

"So boy you got a girl friend yet." My godfather asked while eating.

"What Phil no." I said blushing and biting my lip.

"See told you Herc he would dine it. Now pay up" Phil said while I groaned.

 **Aziz POV**

I was sitting on a bench with my two older twin sisters. They where bickering back and forth over something completely stupid. I groaned and let my head fall to the my hands. I was so close to leaving them by themselves but that would have just gotten me in trouble and them a fucking talking to. I heard the familiar chuckles of our god father and our father. I let out a sigh of relief as he told the girls to to enjoy the day with our parents and save the bickering for when they leave. He pulled all of us into a big saying he missed us and that our mother would be proud at how the girls where looking after me. I looked around for our mother but he said she had to stay behind to look after our grandfather who had caught a cold in the desert. I laughed so hard at what he said I fell to my knees and then cried from laughing to much.

 **Tiaveen POV**

I was helping in the kitchen when I heard a southern accecent call out that she smelled burning biscuits. I hurried to pull the biscuits out of the oven before she could walk in. I set them on the oven and put butter on them. I looked over at my mother who had her hands on her hips and a knowing look on her face. I smiled at her and pulled off the oven mitts and went over to hug her.

"You should know better than ta let them biscuits burn when you serve these rich people baby." She said while hugging me.

"I know Mama. I had it all under control." I said pulling back and going back to cooking with her helping me.

 **Callan POV**

I was sitting at a table with my cousin Hunter and his sisters, and two other cousins of mine. I made a face at my uncle Hamish who kept saying that my mother just got busy with her work. I knew that was a lie, as much as my mother loves me I also know how much I remind her of her and it kinda pisses her off. I looked over at Jay who was sitting with Evie, who in turn was waiting on Doug's parents. I bit my lip and got up from my seat and walked over to them. When I did Evie rushed me and pulled me to a seat and made me sit down.

"I am so nervous right now Cali." She said looking at her nails.

"Evie they will love you. I know they will." I said calming her down.

Doug came back and took her over to his parents who started gushing over her hair and the clothes she was wearing. I sighed and put my head on the table, I heard the table bench squeak and I looked up a little to see Jay sitting next to me.

"Did you get to see your dad?" I asked picking my head up and looking him in the eye.

"Yea but I turned off the computer when he started talking about stealing the wand again. That man only has on purpose in life and I swear that it is to make my life hell." He said sighing.

I nodded and looked over at Ben and Mal with Amy.

 **Amy POV**

I was figiting with my hair and looking around nervously while Ben was bringing his parents over to meet me.

"Mal do you really think that they'll like me?" I asked my sister when I saw them walk over.

"Yes they will love you Amy. Just be yourself." She said fixing the flower in my hair.

They walked over and I shook their hands. Ben's mother started to complement my hair and his father had said that the flower was a lovely shade of pink. I smiled happily and started to feel more at ease.

* * *

 _I am so happy with myself right now. I have posted these two chapters faster than any other chapters that I have written. I hope you all enjoy it_


	15. Almost

**Sarina POV**

I waved bye to my parents as they left, my mom was dragged by my dad because if he hadn't she would have never left. I sat back down at the picnic table with Carlos who looked reliefed. I giggled at Dude who jumped up on the table to lick his face. He groaned and scratched behind his ears with a smile. Dude started to lick his hand and then jumped off the table and barked at us. I got up and picked up his ball to throw it. When I threw it, it didn't go very far so he ran back with the ball in his mouth.

"Carlos?" I asked wondering why he was still sitting at the table looking at me.

"Oh sorry." He said with a big smile.

He took the ball from Dude and threw it so far that it bounced and they both ran after it. I laughed and followed behind them.

 **Evie POV**

I waved bye to Doug's last uncle who gave me a happy wave back. I think is his name was Dopey, I skipped back to Doug who was smiling at me. I leaned over his shoulder and gave him a hug. He put his hand on my arm.

"They loved you." He said with a giant smile.

"And I love them. They seem like they are so much fun to be with."I said pulling back from the hug to sit next to him.

"They can be but Grumpy can be dull at parties." He said making a face.

"He seemed like he didn't like me though." I said said making a face of my own.

"He's always like that. Don't take it personally" He said rubbing my shoulder.

I nodded and looked over at a blonde girl who was hugging Elsa. They looked happy yet sad. They parted from the hug and Elsa after left kissing her forehead. I watched the blonde girl wave goodbye to her and then look over at Phil who had fist bumped one of his brothers while they where leaving. I made a smile and a mental note to fix her up with Phil after I got Jay with Callan. Speaking of which I had looked all around to find either of them. I saw Jay with Ben and Callan talking to Lonnie.

"Doug have you talked to Jay yet?" I asked turning to him.

"Umm No. Not yet. I haven't been able to get him alone... I don't think he'd be happy if we meadled in his business." Doug said rubbing his neck.

I made a face that caused him to groan and say he would do it in the morning while everyone was getting ready for the tourney game.

 **Callan POV**

I sat in my room with Lonnie who was on the phone with her father who hadn't been able to come to the parents day. I stared at my phone but nothing happened to it. I sighed and turned it off before going out the door and for a walk. I looked up at the night sky and sighed. Then I heard the same whispers from the wisps. I looked down and saw them again. I tilted my head and started to follow them, this time they lead away from the woods and towards the other side of the school. I sighed as the disappeared again. I groaned out and kicked at clump of dirt with the toe of my converes. I kept my head down as I walked back to my room but I ran in to someone. I looked up and saw Jay smiling down at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked standing up.

"The fact that this is the second time I have knocked you on your ass." He said helping me dust off my jacket.

"I know and two is two to many." I said smiling at him.

"It's almost past curfew do you need me to walk you back?" He asked walking with me towards my room.

"Well you already are so I don't care if you do or don't." I said as we walked up the stairs.

At my room he leaned down close to my face and I leaned up but the only contact I felt was his hand in my hair and his lips on my cheek. He pulled back and walked away leaving me blushing.


	16. A few Seconds Before The First Game

_I am so sorry for the wait I had just hit a wall while thinking of what to write. I had to scourer youtube to find a song to give an insperation for this chapter._

* * *

 **Jay POV**

I was standing outside Evie's door waiting on her to tell me why she had slammed it shut in my face. I started to tap the toe of my running shoes. She had caught after my run tell me to come to her room before I got ready from the day. So here I was, she finally opened the door only to shove me into Callan who was still in her meditation clothes. We both gave Evie a look, she just gave each of us a sheepish smile. I sighed and looked over at Callan who wouldn't look me in the eye and was blushing all over her face. I bit my lip and blushed too thinking about last night. I shock my head and focused on the task at hand getting past Evie and going back to my room and getting ready for the tourney game today. I ignored Evie as I walked back to my room.

 **Evie POV**

After Callan left I headed downstairs for breakfast, I spotted Amy. I got my food and sat next to her.

"Amy. I could use your help with something." I said eating a piece of toast.

"With what Evie?" She asked before picking up a spoon and eating her cearel.

"Well, I'm trying to get Callan and Jay together but they aren't getting the hints that the other is showing the other." I said picking up the milk.

"Are you sure that they are meant to be together." She asked with the spoon in her mouth.

"Oh I know they are." I said putting the milk back on the tray.

"Then count me in on helping. I have creative writing with her." She said with a happy smile.

"Oh thank you Amy but I don't think we are gonna make it to the later classes today. The game is after lunch. I was thinking we get Ben to push Jay to out shine the other players and me, you, and Mal point him out to Callan." I said picking the tray up.

"I don't think my sister would be up for that. But I like your plan." She said doing the same as me.

"Good then could you talk to Mal and tell her our plan." I said as she walked away.

I headed back to my room to grab my chemistry book and walk with Doug to class.

 **Callan POV**

I had my headphones in as I walked to my last class before the game. I sat down next to Amy who was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her and pull my headphones out. We didn't even have any work to do in class. The teacher didn't even bother to show up, but on the board was instructaions on what to write for next week. I kept thinking back to this morning and why Jay wouldn't look at me. My thoughts where broken by Amy who had tapped my shoulder.

"Yea sorry." I said smiling and rubbing the back of my head.

"It's fine. Oh did you do anything new with your hair?" She asked reaching her hand out to touch a stray curl.

"Um no, not really.. I mean I started using a new shampoo." I said as we started walking to the field.

She nodded with a smile, I was about to climb the bleacher stairs to get to a higher row but she stopped me at the third row and pointed to Evie who had saved us a few seats.

* * *

 _Again I am so so sorry for updating late. I just had to find a way over the bump. I am planning on doing two updates tomorrow. So please bare with me. Sorry if this one is short._


	17. Locked In

**Amy POV**

I looked around while the game was going on. Mal had said that after the game she was gonna find away to seperate Jay from the team with Ben's help. I was supposed to get Callan to come with me and we where gonna lock them in the room until they admitted their feelings for each other. I heard all of the crowd cheer as we scored another point. Callan was watching the game and made a face when Jay was almost hit but used Carlos as a human shield. I heard a girl yell from a few rows behind me on how that was a foul. Callan was about to yell back but the buzzer that signaled that the game was over blocked out what she had said.

"Oh Callan, I need you to come with to the creative writing room. I think you left your book." I said taking her book from her bag.

"I thought I had grabbed it." She said going through her bag.

I had given the book to Evie who stuck it in her own bag, she made a face and sighed. I smiled at her which made her smile back at me. We walked the long way to the classroom giving Mal and Ben enough time to get to Jay in the room before I locked her in the room. I saw Ben walk away from the room and waited for Callan to enter the room. I shut it right behind her and pulled out the key I had tricked the teacher into giving me.

 **Jay POV**

I was playing like I was drumming with pencils when I heard the door slam shut. I looked up and saw Callan try to turn the doorknob. I snorted and shook my head at her. She whirled around and looked at me. I gave her smile from my spot on the teachers desk. She gave me a smile back and joined me at the desk. I got up and sat in the leather looking chair while she sat on the desk.

"You playing teacher? So should I call you Mr Jay now?" She asked sarcasm dripping like venom from her voice.

"Only if that makes you happy Ms. Dunbroch." I said putting my feet on the other side of the desk.

She laughed at me for a second before speaking. "Why do you think hey locked us in here?"

"Princey said that he left a book in here and didn't want to go on his own. Why did you come in here?" I asked breaking the lock on the desk.

"Let me know if you find anything good in there. And I thought I left my book in here." She said with a snort.

"This teacher doesn't have anything good in this desk..." I started till I found a stash of confinscated phones.

"What?" She asked looking over at me.

"She has the jackpot of phones." I said dumping the phones from the drawer onto the desk.

"What are you gonna do with them?" She asked turning one on.

"Wanna hack into them and fuck with people?" I asked with a shrug and picking one up.

"Sounds like fun." She said with sarcasm.

I just made a face at her and took the phone out of her hand to see whose it was. I could feel how big the smile on my face was when I saw a picture of pretty of pretty boy and his mom. I typed in the word password doubting that, that idiot could come up with a good password. My smile turned to a smirk when I was able to get into his phone. I looked up and at Callan and bit my lip she was staring at the door and her hair had fallen from the low ponytail. I put the phone down and stood up so I in front of her. I brought my hand to her hair, I pulled the ponytail holder out as she made a squeak noise. I just smirked at her and laughed.

* * *

 _I am going to end this chapter here and get to work on the next chapter. Since tomorrow is Valentines day does any one have any pairings they want to have a valentine date oneshot? If so just let me know._

 _Caio_


	18. Anything But Just A Kiss

**Callan POV**

I bite my lip as I looked up at him. I felt my heart start to beat faster, I was tired of waiting and knowing that if I did I would regret it. I grabbed a hold of his jersey to pull him down to my level. I thought I saw a smirk flash on his face but It might have been my imagenination taking over. He brought his lips to mine and for a second I thought that time had stopped. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck as his hand found their way to my hair. I could have sworn that I heard the door unlock but I didn't care at that moment.

 **Evie POV**

I had Amy unlock the door so we could see. I peeked inside the door and almost squealed, it had played out different than I had planed but it was still the same outcome. I pulled my head out and motioned for Ben and Amy to take a look. Ben just smirked at the pair before walking off. Me and Amy where jumping up and down with joy. I poked my head back in and saw that Jay had pulled back from their kiss and was messing with her hair. I smiled and pulled my head back out and told Amy what I saw.

"Now we just have one other couple to get together, Phil and Elise." She said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, but first we have to get out of here. We shouldn't let them know we planned this." I said walking towards the door that I had Amy lock again just to mess with them, knowing Jay if he really wanted to he could break out.

 **Sarina POV**

I was walking Dude for the third time today when I saw Elise trying to get a guys attention. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. I walked closer to her and saw her frown as the guy just walked inside the locker room. She turned and saw me, I lifted my hand that didn't have Dude's leash in it and held it out for her. She put her arm in my and we walked towards the cafe. She still had a sad look, I sighed and sat down with her and Dude. He barked when Carlos walked up with a bowl full of food for him. He sat down next to me and handed me a smoothie and I smiled at him.

He smiled back and we spent the few moments just sitting at the table. I saw Elise catch the sight of the guy and went to go talk to him. I sighed and hand Carlos Dude's leash and went to go to my own room. I opened the oldest sketch book I had and started to sketch a picture for the next assignment he had given us this morning. It was of our favorite thing about Auradon. I had started to sketch the sun rise but it turned into a sunrise with Dude, Carlos, and I. I smiled a small smile and closed the book.

 **Jay POV**

I let Callan try to open the door so she could run away, I just watched her while I started to played on lover boys phone. I started to look through his phone and saw a lot of pictures of Lonnie. I had figured out every phones password with a little help from what Carlos told me, so now I was just blindly looking through all of them. I put down the phone and picked up one that should have burned my hand from instant contact with it. I was pink and covered in glitter, with a giant **A** on the back of it. I made a face and started looking through it.

"You do know that the door isn't going to open." I said when I started taking weird pictures on the phone.

"Yes I know that." She said in a small voice.

"Then why don't you come back over here?" I asked when I started to fuck with the settings on the phone.

She didn't say anything so I looked up at her. She was blushing and looking everywhere but at me. I smirked and stood up and walked over to her. She paled a little and looked embarssed but when I got closer she pressed her self into the door, but when I cupped her face she relaxed and her eyes darkened. I lowered my mouth to hers again. She had a grip on the back of my ponytail. I had made my hand into a fist and put it on the door. When I pulled back she was breathless and blushing ear to ear. I moved her out of the way and I unlocked the door with a bobby pins I found in the teachers desk. She gave me a look that had 'why the hell didn't you tell me you could do that' written all over it. I just shrugged at her and walked her back to the room she shared with Lonnie.

* * *

 _Just so everyone knows the phone does not belong to Amy. I hope every one has a good a Valentines Day today or tomorrow when ever you have it. I hope a few Valentines day requests. I hope you all have a someone to spend it with. Wither that person can walk on two legs and talk or if they are furry and meow or bark._

 _Caio_


	19. Fall Break

_This chapter will take place a few hours before people like Ben, Doug, and even Mal since Ben is taking her with him to his home for the break. To PinkSakura I am going to use what you want Amy to do to Audrey in a oneshot._

* * *

 **Sarina POV**

I was sitting on my bed thinking about asking Carlos if he wanted to come home with me over the break. I looked over at my unpacked bag and sighed. I got up from my bed and looked through my closet to find the clothes my mom asked me to bring with me. When I had all my bags packed, I looked out the window at the rising sun and sighed loudly thinking its now or never. I slipped on some flats and opened the door so I could walk to Carlos's room. I almost backed out of it but I heard Dude start barking at the sound of my feet shuffling.

"Hello?" Carlos said still half asleep.

"Um hi. Uh I was wondering since you said that you didn't want to stay here over the break. I thought maybe you would want to come with me to see my family in my home town." I said blushing a bright pink.

"Um Yea sure. Just let me pack some clothes and find someone to watch Dude." He said still half asleep and rubbing his face.

"You could bring Dude if you wanted to." I said fumbling with my hands.

"He's not much for travel and it's fine that he stays here. I'll just get Jay to watch him. When are you leaving?" He asked seeming more.

"In about an hour." I said biting my lip hoping he didn't change his mind.

"Alright then. I'll meet you out front in an hour." He said with a giant smile.

"Great I'll see you then." I said smiling back at him.

After an hour of waiting on him I started to feel unsure that he was coming but I saw him run up with the infectious grin still on his face. I smiled at him again just as the car that was going to take us to the airport to catch a plane.

 **Tiaveen POV**

I was told not to help with breakfast this morning by my mama. I had to pack a bag for the week that I would be spending with her and my father. I had set an alarm for Phil right before I finished packing and zipped up my back. I was walking down stairs when I saw the little cher Lonnie. I thought for a second and remembered that she wasn't going to be going home. I smiled to my self and jogged to her so I could catch her.

"Hey Cher you wanna come down south with me and have a true home cooked meal?" I asked when I caught up to her.

"Yea sure. I've always wanted to try the Southern food." She said with a smile.

"Great Cher meet me at the front gate in about thirty minutes." I said walking towards the door.

I didn't have to wait long for Lonnie to show up. The driver of the car held open the door open for us to get inside. I felt a little nervous about her meeting my father but I got over it as we reached the airport.


	20. Going Home

**Callan POV**

I was planning on enjoying the week of freedom away from the hustle and bustle of the every fucking day here. But instead Evie was talking my ear off while I was in her room waiting on Doug and his uncles to help her carry her bags down stairs. I was about to get up and help her myself because they where taking to long. When I went to grab on of her bags a very angry man yelled at me to stop. I made a face but stopped, he then grabbed the bag and two other before walking out the door as two others walked in. After a few moments of them coming and going all the bags where gone and Evie was hugging me tight.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said still hugging me.

"Evie it's only till next week. But I'm gonna miss you too." I said when she let me go.

She picked up the last pack and walked out the door before grabbing Dougs hand. I smiled at them before walking back to my own room and flopping down on the bed. I picked up a book and started to read a small blue romance book I had borrowed from work. I opened the book to the page I left off when my phone started to ring. I groaned as I put the book down to see a flashing text message on the screen. I picked it up and read the text from my cousin,

 _What are your plans for the break?-KingJulian_

 _I was planning on relaxing the whole week why?-Cali_

 _You should come home and see the family.-KingJulian_

 _You gonna be the one to pay for my ticket and a ticket for the person I wanna take?-Cali_

 _Ugg fine. Pack you stuff and get ready. The car is gonna be here in an hour.-KingJulian_

I groaned and started to pack a few clothes in an overnight bag and grabbed my book before going to Jay's room. I paused before knocking on the door feeling a little afraid of what he might say. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. He answered the door and smiled at me.

"What do you need Cal?" He asked letting me into the room.

"My cousin is going to pay for two plan tickets to Dunbrough. Um do you wanna go with me and meet the rest of my family?" I asked fixing the strap of the bag.

"Sounds like fun just let me find Dude a place to stay." He said picking up a bag and packing it and picking up Dude.

"You could ask Aspen." I said as we started to walk through the halls.

"Yea. That's what I was thinking." He said knocking on her door.

"Hello?" She said opening the door in her pajamas.

"Hey Aspen I need you to do me a favor." He said setting Dude on the floor.

"You want me to watch the puppy?" She asked letting Dude into her room.

"Yes and thank you." He said as we walked towards the front door.

He grabbed my hand when we reached the front gate. I started to look for Hunter who ran up with Hayle, he gave our intertwined hands a very angry glare but he couldn't say anything while we where in the car.

 **Amy POV**

I was getting ready for the break to spend it with Mal, Ben, and his family. I so happy when Mal suggested I come with them instead of me staying here alone. I had finished packing and was putting on my jacket when Mal opened the door. I gave her a smile and picked up my bag. She smiled back at me and we walked down the hall to Ben's room and then we walked down to the car so we could catch the car. Ben held the door open for us.

* * *

 _Here is the second chapter of the first day of the break a few students are staying behind others are going to see their families_


	21. Meeting The Family

**Sarina POV**

When Carlos and I arrived at my families castle it was about four in the afternoon. My father was taking us to different rooms for us to put down our bags. He lead us to my old bed room. I opened the room and was met with a squeal from the little chamilon known as pascel. I giggled at him and picked him before I set down my bags. He climbed from my hand to my shoulder and then settled down there. I patted his head and put all my bags down. After I did that we walked down the hall and stopped at one of the guest rooms. My father told Carlos to put is bags in the room then meet us down stairs. I smiled at Carlos as my father lead me down the stairs to my mother who had her arms open waiting on me to run down the stairs and hug her.

"Mama." I said as I fasted walked down the stairs and into her arms.

"Sarina. We have missed you so much." She said resting her chin on my head and hugging me tight.

"I've missed you guys to." I said felling like I was going to cry.

She rubbed my back for a few moments till I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I pulled away and wiped my face encase I did start crying. I smiled at Carlos when he reached the bottom of the stairs. We all walked into the dinning room where I saw a banquet set out for us. I looked over at my mother with a questioning look on my face.

"Oh your grandparents are coming over to see you tonight." She said sitting down in the chair that my father pulled out for her.

"That's amazing." I said going to pull out my own chair but Carlos beat me to it.

 **Aziz POV**

I was riding on the same carpet as my two sisters, Ayesha and Jaz. I was stuck in the middle of another one of their arguments. This time it was about how we where getting home and about her not being able to get a room to herself when we get home. I pulled at my hair for the fifth time since we started the ride. I wanted to scream but then that would hurt Ayesha's feelings and just cause Jaz to go off on another rant. I was never happier to see the palace in my life. When the carpet landed I ran into the palace faster than Jaz could say me first. I almost ran over my mother but my father stopped me by grabbing the back of my shirt.

"Keep me away from them. They are making my life hell." I said hugging him.

"I am not. A princess does not ever make someone's life a living hell." Jaz said with a scoff.

"Yes they can. You do it to me everyday of my life." Ayesha said with a scowl.

I hung my head thinking that this week was going to kill me.

 **Callan POV**

It was close to about seven at night when we walked into the castle. I stopped for a second and took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Jay smiling at me. We walked into the castle still holding hands. I looked around the banquet hall and saw my uncles Hamish, Hubert, and Henry, my cousins Roybn, Raven, and Jamie, my grandparents Eleanore and Fergus. But my mother wasn't anywhere to be seen. I felt a little upset but I heard my uncle shout at me.

"Hey Shorty come her and give uncle Hubert a hug." He shouted from across the room.

"No Cali has to hug me first." yelled Jamie in her high pitched voice.

I groaned out knowing what was gonna happen next. Jamie ran up to me with her red curls bouncing and she tackled me to the ground. I couldn't even try to get her off of me when one of my uncles picked her up and I stood up.

"Is that normal?" Jay asked laughing at me.

I gave him a look as we all sat down at the giant wooden table. I was seated between Roybn and Jamie, Jamie was attached to my arm smiling up at me. I turned to Roybn and asked her about her new school and her boyfriend. I looked over at Jay who was sitting next to my grandfather who was telling him the story of how he lost his leg. I bit my lip to surpress a smile at how he was getting along with my family.

* * *

 _I hope that everyone enjoys the second update that I have posted today. Next is the second day of break and it is going to start with Amy. I love how you guys are always so positive with your reviews. I can't wait for the reviews to this chapter. I am going to post some christmas onshots. I know christmas is behind us and further than it is closer to this time of year. So if anyone would like to give me a couple/theme/rating._

 _Caio_


	22. Have Breakfast And Brunch

_To clear up who is together and who is not. Those who are dating so far are Jay/Callan, Evie/Doug/, Ben/Mal. Those who aren't are still the same but Lonnie and Tiaveen are still crushing but he might ask her out soon. I am not trying to give away anything._

* * *

 **Amy POV**

When I woke up in the morning one of the maids at the Beast's castle was knocking on the door of the room I was staying in. I didn't even get to tell her to come in, she just opened the door and told me that it was time for breakfast and she was sent up here to help me get ready for the day. I thought that it was strange that she was going to help me get ready but she then explained that she was just going to draw me a bath and set out my clothes for the day, then take me down stairs for breakfast with everyone else. I stepped into the bathroom that was conjoined to the room just as the maid had walked out drying her hands. I looked at the giant tub that was filled halfway up with water while the rest was filled with pink bubbles which made me smile to myself. After I stepped out of the tub I grabbed a giant pink fluffy towel before I walked into my room and looked at the clothes that she had picked out for me. After I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled at the pink dress a little before slipping on my pink leather jacket as well as my pink boots.

"Excuse me but are you ready Ms. Amy?" She asked opening the door again.

"Yes I am and just call me Amy please." I said as we started to walk down the stairs to the dinning room.

She stopped in the hall by the the dinning room and ushered for me to go in and sit down. I walked inside the room to see a buffet of food on the table where Ben, Mal, King Beast, and Queen Belle where waiting on me.

"Oh here she is now." Ben said with a giant smile on his face.

"Sorry am I late?" I asked sitting next to my sister.

"No dear your right on time." Queen Belle said with a giant smile on her face.

"Correct. Now lets have breakfast." King Beast said as we all started to eat.

 **Callan POV**

I felt something crawling in my bed and I was praying that it wasn't Jamie. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see the person I didn't wanna see. Jamie flashed me a grin that was missing a few teeth in it. I looked over at my door that was wide open and Hunter laughing his ass off over the fact that he let her in the room. I got out of bed and grabbed Jamie's had to give her to Hunter. She jumped from the floor on to his leg and became his problem when I closed the door. I grabbed a few things for the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door that was connected to the room that I was given. I filled the tub full of water and added a blue bath coloring. I was about to step into the tub when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and hug my head while I grabbed a dark blue robe so I could go and opened the door.

"Hang on a minute please." I said going into the room while tying the robe.

"You know it's rude to keep someone waiting." I heard a deep gruff voice.

I opened the door and saw Jay laughing his ass off at the empression he made of my grandfather. I made a face at him but sighed while I let him in, he sat down in one of the chairs when I told him to wait about ten minutes so I could get ready for the day and we could have brunch with the rest of my face. I stepped back into the bathroom and right into the blue water of the bath. I closed my eyes and started to relax before I ducked under the water so I could wash my hair. After I was done I grabbed a dark blue dress, an almost black belt, and my converses and a jean jacket before leaving the bathroom to see Jay looking at a few pictures of me and my mother.

"I look just like her don't you think?" I asked making him jump.

"Yea you kinda do. So you ready?" He asked standing up from the chair.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand as we walked down to the stairs to get back to the banquet hall. We sat down next to each other this time. I was thinking about how to tell my family that he wasn't just my friend like my uncles had assumed last night. I heard my grandfather start telling his story again but he was interupted by the doors open. I turned towards the door and saw my mother standing there.

* * *

 _I am going to end it here. I will pick up with either Aziz or Aspen or maybe Sarina for the next chapter. As I said last chapter I am going be taking Christmas one shot requests. just give me a couple/theme/rating. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter just as much as the rest._


	23. Alone

_I know I said I would pick it up with Sarina, Aziz, Or Aspen but I feel like I should do a Hunter chapter._

* * *

 **Hunter POV**

The moment that my aunt Merida walked in Callan went a little white. I had to hold my tongue before I said something rude to my own aunt. Hayle gave me look that had 'keep your mouth shut' all over it. I saw Callan get up and slowly walk over to Merida and hug her. I was actually kind of heart warming but after she pulled out of the hug they just stood there a moment before Merida broke the silence.

"How are your grades my little wisp." After she said Callan blushed fiercly.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, which caused Callan to give me a death glare before she mouthed something at me. I gave her a smile along with fliping her off. That got me smack in the back of the head by Henry. I snorted at him but just huffed it off. They both sat down and we all started to eat. I looked over at Callan and Jay who were starting to whisper to each other. I picked up my spoon and flicked a grape at her head. When it hit my dad yelled goal and Callan picked up a roll and threw it at my dad who dodge it. After that an all out food fight started, even Jamie was in on it. I had my back turned to Hayle who threw oatmeal at my head. I felt it hit my hair and the crash of the bowl hitting the floor. Everyone stopped what they where doing and started laughing at me. I looked over at Callan who was on the floor.

"Shut up ginger." I yelled at her.

"I'm a ginger? Your hair is a brighter color than mine." She yelled back.

"Fine then wisp." I said pissing her.

"Call me that again Julia." She said crossing her arms.

I scrunched up my nose at my middle name. She narrowed her eyes and had a face that said 'say something'.

 **Sarina POV**

I was drawing a portriat of my grandmother for my mom. She was sitting in our sitting room with a book in her hands, I had been walking by when I saw her and I couldn't pass up the oppertunity to draw her. She still had no idea that I was there or at least I didn't think she knew until she picked up a tea cup and smiled at me. She motioned with her finger for me to come closer. I closed the book and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"How have you been dear?" She asked pouring me a cup of the tea.

"I have been great nana." I said taking a sip.

"Good. So who is the hansom looking boy that is with your grandfather this afternoon?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh that's Carlos." I said blushing.

"He seems important to you. Is he?" She asked putting the cup down.

"Well umm." I said a little taken back by her question.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as my mom called us to the dinning room for dinner.

 **Callan POV**

I sighed as I walked down the stairs to the dinning room alone. Earlier my mother had made me apologise to Hunter for calling him Julia. I stopped at the door of the dinning room I saw Jay talking to Jamie who was looking for me. He sent her in a different direction than the one I was coming from. I walked over to him and he held out his hand for me. I bit my lip and took it. He brushed a loose curl out of my face. He leaned down and lightly kissed me just as my cousin Roybn walked in.

"Holy gezze Cali." She screamed and I jumped which made me bump Jays head.

"Damn it Roybn." I hissed rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry but are you guys dating." She said looking like she was gonna jump up and down.

"Yes but keep your mouth shut." I said as everyone came in for dinner.

We started to have dinner when Roybn opened her mouth and almost screamed what I told her not to.

"Callan has a boyfriend." She screamed from the other side of the table.

Everyone looked at me and started to talk at once. I hit my head on the table while everyone was questioning me about why I didn't tell them and who it was. I eventually grabbed Jay's hand and tried to leave the table but my grandfather stopped me by blocking my way.

"You got something to tell me little one." He said with his knowing look.

I groaned and gave in. "Everyone as you know this is Jay. He's also my boyfriend." I said in a small voice.

They started to make cooing noises or at least my two aunts did, the others tried to size Jay up. I snorted at lead him to his room and told him to meat me out in the garden later and bring something that he didn't mind getting wet. I picked up a tank top and old pair of gym shorts. I got to the garden and lead him to an old hot spring that I found with Hunter when we had gotten lost once. I stepped in and motioned for him to follow me. We where sitting and he looked down at my thigh.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." He said giving me a look.

"Yep I got a matching one with my oldest cousin who isn't here this week." I said looking down at the bear paw.

I leaned into him and breathed out a sigh of relief to finally be alone.

* * *

 _Here is the end of this chapter I can't wait to get started on the few christmas oneshots that I have been given. If anyone still has some ideas I loved them. Just give me a Theme/Couple/Rating._


	24. Authors Note

_**Authors note**_

 _I am so sorry for how long it seems to be taking me. I have just hit a very large wall in my writing. I am still going to be writing the oneshots but until I can figure out how to get over this wall I will be putting this story on hiatus. I don't think it will take long but if anyone has any suggestions on what should come next in the story since in the story I am open to them but since it is fall break I was thinking of skipping to a few days before the winter break where they are in class and getting ready to go home when a snow storm hits. Again I am so sorry about how long its taking me._

 _ **Caio**_

 _ **Echo**_


End file.
